It is difficult to adopt voice coil motor (VCM) technology, which is typically used in conventional camera modules, for use in an ultracompact camera module, which aims at achieving low power consumption, and thus research into the technology has been actively undertaken.
A camera module mounted in a small-sized electronic product, such as a smart phone, may be frequently subjected to shocks during use. In addition, the camera module may minutely shake due to the trembling of the user's hand while taking a photograph. Therefore, there is a high necessity for a technology capable of incorporating an optical image stabilizer into the camera module.
A camera module may include a lens barrel equipped with at least one lens on which light is incident. The lens barrel may move in a plane perpendicular to the optical axis during handshake correction. During the movement of the lens barrel, the lens barrel may collide with components of a lens moving apparatus and a camera module including the lens moving apparatus. In this case, there is a problem in that the lens barrel and components colliding with the lens barrel may break.
A camera module may include a lens barrel equipped with at least one lens on which light is incident. When an autofocusing operation is performed or an external impact is applied to the camera module, the lens barrel may move upward and downward along the optical axis. During the movement of the lens barrel, the lens barrel may collide with the components of the lens moving apparatus and a camera module including the lens moving apparatus. In this case, there is a problem in that the lens barrel and components colliding with the lens barrel may break.
A camera module may include an image sensor, on which light containing an image of an object is incident and on which the image is formed. Components capable of reflecting incident lights may be disposed near the image sensor. Accordingly, when incident light is reflected by the components, there may be problems in that the image formed on the image sensor is distorted or the quality of the image is deteriorated.